Flames
by Bonfire77
Summary: When Bonnie makes a decision to start a new life after a tragic incident, she heads to New Orleans not knowing what's waiting for her down there. KLONNIE.
1. introduction

When Bonnie woke up this morning, she didn't felt like usual. She wasn't sick or anything she just felt weird, like something had change during the night…

Maybe she was just exhausted by her magic. She had spend weeks trying to figure out a loophole in Kai's spell of bonding her life to Elena's. But the days were passing her hope of seeing her best friend ever again was slowly fading. Bonnie had to come to terms with the fact that as long as she'll be alive Elena was never going to come back. She felt so useless, she couldn't save her best friend. She would have gave her life if it meant that her friend would have been happy, even if it was without her.

The one who really wasn't ready for this conversation was Damon. He wasn't about to give up on the love of his life just yet and he made that very clear to Bonnie. He was LITTERALLY training her everyday to do some European, oriental spell that might be able to work, but they never did.

He truly believed that Bonnie would be able to bring Elena back somedays and he wasn't about to take no for an answer. When he wasn't drowning in bourbon he was purchasing grimoires from all over the world.

Bonnie was growing weaker everyday by performing so much magic with those spells, she was terrified that eventually she would have to tap into Expression magic again. She couldn't let that happen again, losing herself into magic was not about to happen a second time, she won't let herself go down this path ever again.

Being the only witch in town was starting to get under her skin, everyone was starting their lives, making moves, starting a family… Caroline and Stefan were together traveling the world while taking of the twins with Alaric who had his job at the Armory with his interns. Matt had join the police was soon to be promoted sheriff of the town. Jeremy had move to Atlanta to learn arts. And Damon… Well Damon was Damon.

And here she was, Bonnie the Bennet witch at the rescue. Protecting everyone every day. But who was protecting her ? She didn't mind being there for her friends but would she ever be able to have a life of her own ? Not running to save every two days.

So she took a decision. She would leave Mystic Falls in a few days after Stefan and Caroline's wedding. To start a new life, to save her life, and to stop running.


	2. Chapter 1

She was supposed to meet Damon at the boarding house. She dressed quickly before heading to her car. On the way there she started to think about how she was going to announce that she was leaving to everyone.

Caroline would probably cry a little, but she'll be happy for her at the end of the day, because Bonnie deserved it. Her and Bonnie had grown closer to each other over the years after Caroline turned even if at first Bonnie wanted nothing to do her when she learned about it but after she realized that it was still Caroline. Still her best friend since day one and she'll always be no matter what.

Stefan would also be happy but also a little worried about how this decision would affect Damon. Damon. He's going to be furious as hell, trying to convince to stay for Elena, to fulfill her duty.

She stopped thinking about what was going to happen when the boarding house appeared in front of her.

Parking next to blue Camaro she headed inside and went straight to central piece where Damon was surely finishing his third bottle of the day. **Why do vampires have such high tolerance to alcohol? **

And there he was, sitting on the couch a glass in his left hand and obviously the bottle in the other, he was watching a book on the table.

She placed a herself right in front of him so he could not ignore her as usual, placing her hand on her hips she waited for him to say something, but he was just there looking at the void Elena left in his life.

'_You're really about to sit there all-day Damon?_', she said while moving the stuff on the table to sit there in front of him. '_At least take a shower_'

_No need to activate your mom mode Bon-Bon, all I need right now is this bottle and this couch, the rest can go to hell._ He didn't even look at her while he said that. He was just laying there, waiting for nothing.

_You really think that's what Elena would've wanted? You doing nothing all day apart from wining like a baby? You need to get it together Damon, find something to do that don't include killing anyone of course_, she felt the need to add that last part.

Since Elena was gone, Damon on his bad days was either drinking or killing someone.

_Well I had something to do Bonnie, like you know finding you the right spell to break the link for example. But SOMEONE is not taking it seriously and prefers to spend her days meditating instead of finding to way to bring her bestie back. Does that sound familiar? _

_You really think I'm doing nothing? It's been months Damon, I've been following you everywhere, doing spells and other crap just to try and break that stupid spell? Well let me tell you something. I'm sick of you people thinking I can just bend to your wishes and always put my needs aside, I'm sick of it. You want to know the truth? I don't want to bring her back anymore. _

_Don't you dare say that, he said with a menacing tone. _

But Bonnie wasn't finish just yet. She couldn't let others belittled her again and again, she was tired. Yes, she was, but she was also too proud to show it to others. You had to be close to be able to get inside her head, a closeness that neither E nor C ever accomplish even thought they were like sisters.

_I want to have a life Damon! And if it means that I'm going to spend it without my best friend then so be it, I'm done trying to change things. And I'm not about to keep apologizing for the only fact that I'm here and she's not. Not anymore. I'm not the one that did the spell, and I'm also the victim here remember? _

She was so tired of following people's wishes, every morning when she wakes up, she is reminded that she's not the favorite person. Everyone would prefer Elena instead of her, but no one would ever be bold enough to admit it. But they didn't need to. She wasn't stupid and she could clearly see that even with all the sacrifices she has made for them over the years she was still an outsider. And Kai's little gift didn't fail at reminding her position.

_How can you say that? You don't think that Elena would have done the same thing for you?_ **Oh no she wouldn't have**, Bonnie thought to herself. _We don't even know if she's not suffering in her sleep, and you're over there planning a perfect little life for yourself? Tell me Bon-Bon did you also include a husband and children in your plan? And how exactly are you planning to take care of this little family of yours? Because last time I checked you never finished the first semester at Whitmore._

Damon was really hurt by the 'selfishness' of Bonnie when it came the Elena these days. He thought she had understood how in pain he was, she was supposed to be his best friend after all and here she was, betraying him, leaving him.

With all they been through in 1994, when she became the anchor, when she was dead and on the other side, when he had spent hours looking for on the island for the cure. He never gave up on her and here she was giving up on him when he needed her the most.

_Damon you're being irrational, with all the things I had to give up on in order to be there for you guys. Just make a phone call and Bon' will drop everything to come at your rescue! Never a thanks, never an apologize. Nothing_.

She was startled by his words, and angry tears started to blurry her vision. At which point did you guys decided that my life was inferior and could easily sacrificed?

How is it that everyone around her gets to have lives and projects, and she must be the one left behind to take care of them. How unfair was that, she never got to choose what she wanted out of life, because she never got the chance to have one period.

_How come on Bonnie, stop the bullshit. You never complained to anyone about your magic and your life. And suddenly, you're a depressed witch, not to me Bon'. Just admit it, admit that Elena never mattered to you, we never mattered. Admit that now that she's not here anymore you want to take off running before one of us ask for hel… _

That was the last straw for Bonnie who gave him an aneurysm to shut him up, he sank to the floor his hands on his head, his glass falling and staining a 200 years old carpet. When she was done, he got up on his feet and in a second he was standing in front her. His vampire face was showing, and he looked like he was ready to rip her head at the first word that would come out her mouth.

_Listen to me very carefully Damon, I will not repeat myself. You're going to leave me out of your future attempts to bring her back. I'm done being your witch, this time is over. Yes, I want to bring Elena back but no I won't waste no more drops of my magic by trying. Like Kai said there are no loopholes in this. It's either me or her, and right now it's me. So, you better go buy yourself some patience because you're stuck with me for at least six decades. _

_Well you better be careful Bonnie, you know how humans can die so quickly? And I don't think your witchy condition can spare from a terrible, terrible accident. Do you?_ He said those words in a cold tone that would have set off running every person with a sane mind.

But Bonnie wasn't like everyone and it seems that Damon completely forgot. She was a witch, and not a weak one. A Bennet witch. So, she sent him flying to wall next to them, and crashed onto the floor in a loud sound.

She took her chance and run out of the house to get back to her car and leave this nightmare. Tears running down her face, she realized that she hadn't even told him about her wish to leave town. She only told him that she didn't to want to waste her magic anymore. And look how he reacted…

For the first time in her life, Bonnie felt in danger.

When Damon got up on his feet after Bonnie left, he understood that he had to act fast. He couldn't wait anymore.

What he was about to do was breaking his soul, but it was the only way he could bring his love back, and now that he knew that Bonnie wouldn't get involved anymore… He would have to force her, but it was for everyone's good. That's what he said to himself before grabbing his phone to make a call.

He dials a number and at the second tone a feminine voice picked up:

_Hey, how fast can you come at Mystic Falls? _


End file.
